Reading Awkward IMs
by IamACompanionAndDaughtorofA106
Summary: What if the PJO charactors with Jason,Piper,and Leo read Awkward IMs by iluv2smile and this is my first story. Hiatus
1. Finding

**Hey it is my first story so be nice to me but 95% of this story belongs to iluv2smile because i got this story from iluv2smile and she/he is my co-writer. Takes place after Son of Neptune even though I am not on that book lets say Percy is back ok, ok. sooo ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IMs and 2. sadly PJO BUT i do own the books TLT, TLO, and TLH**

Annabeth's POV I was typing random things into my computer. I typed in fanfiction the first one said "Unleash Your Imagination - " So I clicked on it and this list of categories came up. There was a couple like Anime, Books, Cartoons, Comics, misc, Movies, Plays, and TV along with crossovers. I looked in books and when it was done loading something in my gut told me to go under P. So I clicked P I skimed through the rows but number 17 got me by surprise. It said "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" I had to get everyone.

10 minutes later Percy, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Conner and Travis Stoll, and Katie are in Percy's Cabin.

"Sooo why did you call us?" asked Percy.

"Because I found this site called and under books one title said Percy Jackson and the Olympians" I said

Every one had wide eyes " Well why don't we check it out?" Said Katie

I clicked the title and a bunch of stories were now on the page the first one said "Awkward IMs by iluv2smile" The summary said "Sometimes, Iris Messages appear at the most inconvenient times..."

"How about we read the first story" said Juniper"Okay" I said

"Who will read it first?" "I will" said Percy "Entries one and two"

**Done. hoped you like it and read Awkward IMs it is SOO funny**

**Hey see that little blue button it sad and lonley click it and you will get a virtal tour of camp half-blood, proboly**


	2. Entry 1

**Yay second chapter disclaimer is on first chapter i am to lazy to put it and I forgot to say in the last chapter that the hunters are there so that is why Thalia is there and i don't have spell check so sorry if I spell some stuff wrong and sorry if it was confusing without the spaces something must have happened. It said iluv2smile is my co-writer and it takes place after Son of Neptune and yada yada yada. Oh My Gods I think I am turning into Mr.D  
><strong>

nobody's POV"Awkward IM's Entry #1" said Percy "I have a feeling we ALL won't like a couple of them"

**"Annabeth pulled out a drachma from her pocket. She was running low and had to remember to ask Chiron for some later. She grabbed her squirt gun, kept in case she needed to IM someone, and sprayed it into the sunlight. She threw the coin into the rainbow.**

**_Oh goddess, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson, New York City, New York_  
><strong>

**The mist shimmered and then Percy appeared. in the shower. Naked."**

"I think Annabeth injoyed that" Snickered Conner by then everyone was laughing so hard they couldn't breath. Percy and Annabeth were so red it was proboly a new record."Can someone continue PLEASE" Said Annabeth.

**"Singing Firework by Katy Perry"**Everyone was laughing again while Percy broke the record of blushing again

**"Baby you're a firework' hm hm hm AAHHH"**

And again everyone was laughing so hard again besides Percy

**"Percy?'' Annabeth's face was on fire"**

**"**Quick someone get water Annabeth's face is on FIRE AAAHHH"Said Conner Annabeth brought out her dagger and looked at it then Conner. He fell silent quickly

**"'What are you doing exactly'"**

**"**Isn't it obvious he is taking a shower duh"said Travis now Annabeth was aiming seeing who she should kill first Conner or Travis

**"'...Showering...?' Percy looked down, his face bright red. He shifted his hands to cover his -"**

"Annabeth you perv" Nico said and now Annabeth decided to kill Nico after this chapter

**"Where you singing Firework?"**

"Duh" Then Travis got punched in the arm by Annabeth

**"Umm... Maybe"**

**"Really, Percy. Really?" Annabeth shook her head**

**"Uh...Annabeth... this is kind of a bad time..."**

**"Really? Annabeth raised an eyebrow "So you _don't_ want to see me?" She pouted**

**"Well uh... I'm sort of NAKED here!"**

"Ya Annabeth or were you injoying that a little to much" To bad Conner didn't see that punch that knocked him of Percy's bed while everyone was laughing

**"Oh. Right. Sorry."**

**"...'**

**"I guess I'll talk to you later then. Bye!"**

**Annabeth swiped her hand through the mist and Percy was gone**

"That was the end of entry 1" Percy said

Then the conch horn blew

"LUNCH" yelled -you guessed it- the Stolls

"Ok we will start entry 2 after lunch" Annabeth said

"Right" everyone said then they left

**Chapter 2**** done. I forgot to say were they were sitting ok Percy and Annabeth were sitting on Tyson's bed, Conner was sitting on Percy's bed and everyone else was sitting on the floor. K bye oh and if you like Thalico check out my one shot  
><strong>


	3. Entry 2

**Sup everyone and I have a special guest ****it is Annabeth. Now Annabeth will you **

**"Ok daughterofA106 doesn't own Awkward IMs and Percy Jackson though she wishes she does" Annabeth said smirking at the end**

**"Meany you're making me feel bad and you were my favorite and charactor and proboly my half-sister from the who is your parent quiz" **

**"By the way what are you the daughter of Apollo, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite? Oh wait you told me."**

"**No I didn't. Oh wait I did I am soo stupid and you heard what Annnabeth said so ON WITH THE STORY"****  
><strong>

No One's POV

"Ok let's continue" Grover said

"I'm hungry." said - and you guessed it again- The Stolls

"We just finished lunch 1 minute ago **(I am really sorry if any one did that****)"**Katie said

"Ya that was 1 minute ago" Travis said

"Let's just continue. Who will read?" Juniper said

"I will" said Thalia

**Percy was at camp feeling a bit lonely.**

"Awww poor Percy" Nico said sarcasticly

**He pulled out a golden drachma out of his pocket and went over to the fountain in his cabin.**

_**Oh goddess, accept my offering. Sally Jackson, New York City, New York.**_

**The room Percy was look dimly lit.**** He could barley make out anything...but the noise!**

"Uh oh what is going to happen?" Travis said

**His ears burned! There were moans and groan and tons of thrashing about.**

Everyone had a disgusted look on their faces but not as disgusted as Percy

**"Uh...Mom? Is this a bad time?"**

**The noise stopped**

**"Percy? What the - ?"**

**"I'll take that as a "yes" then," Percy said awkwardly**

**"Well... I uh - we were ****- Uh...We were kind of in the middle of something****..." said Paul **

**"Yeah. Ok. I guess I we'll talk later."**

**Percy slashed the IM with his hand, breaking the connection.**

**Back in the apartment, Paul turned to Sally.**

**"Well. He kind of ruined the mood, now didn't he?"**

"EWW!" everyone said besides Percy who was staring at the computer with disgust and shock.

"Percy? Percy?" Annabeth waving a hand in front of his face.

Then he fainted.

"I guess we will continue after he wakes which from all that shock would maybe be in the middle of the night so let's just put him on his bed then come back in the morning after breakfast." Annabeth said

"Ok" everyone said

Thay put him on his bed then left

**Middle of the night**

"EWWW" Percy woke up screaming

"What? Where is every one? What time is it?" He looked down at his watch. It was 12 o'clock at night

"Man I must of past out after the story." He glanced around

"Eh I'm going back to sleep." Then fell asleep

**Chapter 3 done. **

**"Will you PLEASE tell me who you like" Annabeth asked**

**"No" **

**"Please"**

**"No"**

**"Please"**

**"No" **

**"Please"**

**"Ok if you ask me one more time you might die"**

**"Please"**

**"One sec please" I say to you guys then turns into a big brown werewolf and attaks Annabeth**

**Review**

** I need to say a message to Kickin It fans soo **

**DO NOT SKIP IF YOU HAVE WRITTEN A KICKIN IT FANFICTION OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH MY AWSOME WEREWOLF POWERS AND HURT YOU**

** K so I have been going on the Kickin it fanfic site and not that many people have been updating and I need to read a kickin it fanfic soo PLEASE update thank you.  
><strong>


	4. AN

**I am sorry to say guys but this story is on hold. You see my friend is making me finish my other story Who do you think you are. So when that story is finished I will finish my this story. I promise. Thanks bye  
><strong>


	5. AN FINALLY

**Hey sorry to say but I wont be posting for awhile because my dad STILL hasn't fixed my computer so I wont be posting for a couple of months. I just wanted you guys to know cause I don't want you to think I dropped off the face of the earth. thanks and follow me on twitter its**

**shelbyHG109**

**I will be the one with the mockingjay pin for my picture. I will keep you updated on there. Bye**

**And may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Sorry HUGE Hunger Games fan. Saw th movie it was great but the camera was to blurry at certain parts.  
><strong>


End file.
